


Coffee Creams

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, basically all this is is kissing, god they are trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever they kissed, Kageyama found that Hinata always tasted of the vanilla creams he loves so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Creams

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly was in a really lovey-dovey make-out kissing mood from reading lots of kagehina fanmade mangas on tumblr so here you go. Have some kissing idiots.
> 
> ~~all kagehina works are for **elyse**~~

     Vanilla -- that's what Hinata tasted like. _Vanilla Cream_. Sweet, with an overly rich fulfilling aftertaste. There was no way his tongue wouldn't be drowned in the flavor, that is, with the way he constantly grabbed a handful of vanilla milk cups when Kageyama decided to treat him for hot chocolate. He would suck the contents dry in minutes. Sometimes even less if he was greedy enough.

     "Disgusting," he would always growl against Hinata's mouth. "You're sickeningly sweet."

     "T-That's not _my_ fault." Hinata would try to protest before his lips would be captured by Kageyama's again. "Bakageyama!"

     Not bothering to listen to his insults, Kageyama trailed a cool finger down Hinata's back. Just as expected, Hinata opened his mouth to hiss at him "not to tease him". Taking the opportunity, Kageyama slipped his tongue into Hinata's mouth. Their tongues intwined in a dance for dominance. Wet, hot, and sticky.

_Gross_ , Kageyama would still internally complain, and yet, he refused to pull away. There was no question that he would win the fight and Hinata would eventually give in to his advances.

     "Mm, Kageyama," Hinata gasps, harshly yanking on the setter's hair, causes their lips to part. "C-Can't breathe!"

     Even as he did this, Kageyama was like a possessed man before his Goddess. He pressed his lips against Hinata's neck and left adoring kisses all the way down to his collarbone. The heat rushed to Hinata's cheeks as he began to become flustered. Pushing Kageyama away, they stood in the silent street, breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

     Hinata had to look at something. Anything but the lustful gaze his boyfriend was obviously giving him. Deciding on his feet, Hinata pursed his lips into a pout once he saw the fallen cup between the two of them. Its contents were spilled upon the mushy snow, creating a brown trail slowly leading to a sewage drain.

     "Turd," grumbled Hinata. "You could have at least waited until I finished my drink."

     "Then you should have just kept quiet, stupid." Kageyama shot back, gently taking Hinata's hand in his. "I'll buy you as many drinks as you want next time."

     The dreary mood brightened instantly as Hinata squeezed Kageyama's hand in pure delight. "Promise?"

     Blushing, he nodded.

     "Promise."

     Kageyama could only hope he wouldn't become too addicted to the taste that was Hinata Shoyo.


End file.
